Thinking of You
by CynCyrWrightings
Summary: How was he supposed to figure things out if all he could think about was how good if felt to have Hank back home? How was he supposed to figure anything out with those intense, blue eyes moving over him as they had earlier? How was he supposed to ignore the thrill of knowing Hank liked what he saw when he looked at Connor like that?
1. Chapter 1

Connor paced the length of the living room and back. Hank should have been home by now, Hank should have...

At the sound of the phone ringing Connor turned, surprise momentarily keeping him in place. When the sound stopped, Connor frowned. Unsure what he should do, Connor turned to Sumo, a small smile curving his lips. "He'll be home soon, just wait, nothing can keep Hank down."

Connor knew he was trying to convince himself more than Sumo. After he'd gotten the phone call that Hank had been shot, Connor had been trying to find him. It wasn't until Markus made a few calls himself did Connor find out he was in the hospital. "I should have went with him, despite what he said I should have..."

"Connor?"

Turning, Connor blinked at the tired, gruff sounding man standing in the doorway. "Hank, are you ok? I was told you had been shot while on a case. Do you need anything or would you like..."

"I'd like for you to stop fussing first, next, tell me why you didn't answer the phone when I called?" Hank studied the android in front of him. He'd known Connor would worry, despite his assurances to the contrary. "I know you could have answered from the other side of the room so what gives? Not concerned about this old man anymore?" He watched in fascination as Connor's face turned a light blue. "Connor?"

"I wasn't sure if it would be good or bad news so I let it ring." Connor could feel his stomach twist at the look on Hank's face. "I wasn't...i-it wasn't that I'm not concerned Hank I just..." He simply hadn't wanted to hear any bad news. Any other time, Connor knew he wouldn't have cared but since turning deviant...Connor stared at the human in front of him. Hank meant more than just his partner at work or roommate at home. Hank meant...

"Connor, Connor?! Are you even _listening_ to me?!" Hank watched as Connor's LED went from yellow to red and back. Something was bothering him and Hank wanted to know what. Walking into the house, Hank closed the door. He watched as Connor stared at him, his LED giving away his thoughts. "You didn't want to hear any bad news?"

"It's not that, I..." Connor stopped, confused at the sensation racing along his receptors. His skin was to sensitive, his body overheated, and his pump was racing. "If something happens to you..."

Hanks frown deepened as he slowly walked towards Connor. "What's going to happen to me with you around?"

"You'll get shot again." Connor said softly, voice distant as he turned his thoughts inward. "If I cut back on my duties with Markus I can be at the precinct more. That way if you're out on a case I can be there with you."

"Connor..."

"If I had been there today you wouldn't have been hurt. Instead I was with Markus..." Connor broke off as Hank grabbed him, pulling him close. "I'm sorry Hank, I should have been with you."

"No Connor, you were right where you needed to be. You take to many unnecessary risks when I'm around so being with Markus was a _good_ thing." Hank ran a hand down Connor's back, surprised at the shiver that moved over him. "Connor, what's really going on? You sure that's all that's bothering you?"

Connor wanted to pull back from the warm body pressed against his. Forced himself to ignore the desire to press closer to Hank, to confirm for himself that he was truly alright. Pulling back, Connor avoided Hank's bright, searching gaze. "I'm ok Hank, really." Moving back from the confused man, Connor took a deep breath. He could control this desire, this _craving_ for Hank. He just needed some time and space. "I'm glad you're home Hank, I was worried." Slowly moving back, Connor glanced at Hank before turning towards the kitchen. He needed to talk to Markus about what he was feeling. Maybe he could help him explain it to Hank.

Hank followed after Connor, noticing for the first time that he wasn't wearing a suit. "Connor, when did you get new clothes?"

Connor froze at the question, uncertain how to answer. Deciding to be honest, he glanced back at Hank before continuing to the kitchen. "I borrowed them from your closet."

Hank blinked in surprise as he watched Connor open the fridge. He let his gaze slowly move over the android, admiring the way the sweats hung low on Connor's hips. "Felt the need to relax then?"

Forcing his voice to remain even, Connor gave Hank a small grin. "You could say that." He started when a hand brushed across his back, the touch light but noticeable. Connor was surprised to feel Hank's fingers brush across his skin, something that had been happening more and more lately. Glancing to his left, Connor noticed Hank watching him, a soft look on his face. "Do want something to eat?"

Hank shook his head, watching as Connor slowly turned to face him. "I want to know what's going on in that head of yours. You say you're ok but your LED is showing me something different."

Connor wasn't ready for this conversation, not with his new found emotions. Letting out a sigh, he watched as Hank sat down at the table, waiting in silence. "I am not sure if I can explain it. Things are...different now and I'm not sure how to handle it currently."

Hank nodded, he'd known Connor was having trouble adjusting to his deviancy and had wondered how he could help. "Anything I can do for you?" He watched as Connor's LED flashed from blue to yellow then back. "Connor, you sure everything's ok?" He could see something was bothering Connor, knew that there had been a series of new upgrades and wondered if that was the issue. "Did that new upgrade you get do something to your system's, you look a little flushed?"

Connor turned away from Hank, forcing himself to remain as calm as possible. How was he supposed to figure things out if all he could think about was how good if felt to have Hank back home? How was he supposed to figure anything out with those intense, blue eyes moving over him as they had earlier? How was he supposed to ignore the thrill of knowing Hank liked what he saw when he looked at Connor like that? This was all new for him, the desire to accept the dark promise in Hank's eyes was a temptation he'd never expected to feel. "I'm...I'm ok Hank, I was just worried about you that's all."

Connor could hear the soft foot steps, knew the exact moment Hank stopped behind him. "If I had been with you today..."

"It could have been you who got shot Connor, so I'm glad you weren't there. Not sure I'd handle it to well if anything happened to you." Hank gave him a soft pat on the shoulder before heading to his room. "I'm tired, those damn pain killers are starting to kick in." Looking back, Hank gave Connor a small smile. "I'm glad you were here though, makes staying up worth it. Thought I'd have to call Markus to send you home."

Shaking his head, Connor gave Hank a small smile. "I would have been here either way Hank."

"Good, the thought of something happening to you..." Shaking his head, Hank sighed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't handle it well at all."

Connor watched as Hank slowly left the room, leaving him with his confused feelings. "I feel the same Hank." Connor whispered softly. "If anything were to happen to you..."

"Hey Connor!"

Looking up, Connor waited until he realized he was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Yes Hank?"

"I know I already told you but I'm glad you're here and not out with your friends. Gets kinda lonely without you sometimes!" Hnk stuck his head around the door frame, a crooked grin curving his lips. "Don't stay up to late, we have a case to work on tomorrow."

Connor gave Hank a small nod and half smile, fighting to ignore the fluttering of his stomach. When Hank finally closed the bedroom door, Connor stepped back into the kitchen with a sigh. He would talk to Markus tomorrow. Maybe then he would have a better understanding about his feelings for the gray haired, blue eyed Lieutenant in the other room.

Shaking his head, Connor headed to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he glanced down the hall. Hank meant more than just an ordinary friend. What did his thoughts and feelings mean? The _dreams_ he had...Turning towards the T.V., Connor forced his thoughts away from that path. Markus had said the new upgrades were different than any of the other's he's had before.

 _"These aren't the same as your usual upgrades Connor. Are you sure you want them?"_

 _"You said it would help me understand Hank and that's all I want."_

 _"Alright then, if you have any questions or need any help..."_

 _"I know where to find you."_

Connor decided he'd go see Markus tomorrow. If after their talk he was still confused _then_ he would talk to Hank. Not what he wanted to do but would to stop his confusion. The thoughts he had of Hank were no longer strictly platonic and it worried him.

"He _is_ my friend, to think of any other way..."

 _"Hey Connor?"_

"Yes Hank?" Looking back, Connor waited until he saw Hank's grin directed at him.

"Sweet dreams kid, we'll talk about those new upgrades tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure Hank, we can talk tomorrow." Giving him a quick grin, Connor watched as Hank moved back then disappeared into the room. Turning, Connor sighed in frustration. He needed to get his thoughts back under control and focused on the big picture. Only this time the _big picture_ involved more than just friendship with Hank.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank sighed, pressing a hand against the door. If he could, he'd hate himself for the thought's he's been having about Connor. From the day he'd spared the female android at Kamski's...shaking his head, Hank turned and headed to the bed. Sumo would come to the room when he was ready which meant he had some time to himself.

Glancing back at the door, he could hear the television and knew Connor would be up for a while as well. Usually engrossed in one of his new favorite shows...reality T.V. Chuckling, Hank sighed as he sank down onto the mattress. His side ached and his shoulder throbbed but he wasn't going to tell Connor.

Lately Hank was starting to notice his thoughts about Connor weren't exactly...platonic. Part of the reason he'd gotten injured today was because he'd been thinking about Connor. He wasn't immune to the fact that Connor was changing. The new upgrades Cyberlife had been rolling out were supposed to give androids more human like qualities. Which meant eating, sleeping, and...

"Doesn't mean he's gotten all of them. He wouldn't even have a reason for _that_ one." Hank muttered in frustration. Laying down, Hank tried to forget about the idea of Connor and sex. The fact that he would even _think_ the word let alone the _idea_ of Connor having sex...

Punching his pillow, Hank turned to his side. He knew he should hate himself for wondering but he didn't. There were nights when Hank wondered what it would be like to feel Connor beneath him. Would he be openly responsive or shy? Was he sensitive in any particular spots? How would he like to be touched? Would he let Hank...

"Christ, what the fuck is wrong with me?" Hank whispered angrily. There had once been a time when he wouldn't have thought about Connor like this. He wouldn't have wondered if Connor thought about sex, until he'd walked in on him watching a movie. Hank knew that realistically, most movies hinted at some idea of sex. But to find _Connor_ watching a scene with so much interest made Hank wonder. _Did he think about sex, what was his favorite position?_ And the one question that made Hank's stomach churn. _Who was Connor having sex with?_

"Why in the fuck am I thinking about this? Connor is as straight laced as they come." Hank grumbled, pulling the blanket roughly over him, he groaned as his shoulder throbbed. He needed to forget about his silly wonderings. Connor, as innocent as he was, was also off limits for Hank. He was his partner at work and they were just now learning how to live together. Which in Hank's book was a plus, having Connor around made the house less lonely. It also gave Hank a reason to come home at night instead of going to the bar.

Turning at the sound of the door being pushed open, Hank grinned. Sumo looked up at him once before going to his bed in the corner. "Got bored with Connor's show choice, huh?" At the baleful look he was given, Hank chuckled. "Yeah but he loves them so we'll deal with it." When Sumo simply laid his head down, Hank laughed softly. He knew the big Saint Bernard loved Connor no matter what or how he acted.

Closing his eyes, Hank sighed as he let sleep slowly claim him. He wasn't sure what his talk with Connor would do, but he hoped it would help them both either way.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor shifted on the couch, fingers twitching with the desire to hold something. He was dreaming again, this time Hank was leaning over him, pinning him to the couch and he was whispering softly against the skin of Connor's neck. Shivering, Connor couldn't help but arch up into the feeling, Hank's breath ghosting across his skin teasingly. Fighting back his response, Connor tried to analyze the sensations, to figure out why they felt the way they did.

 _"Get out of your head Connor, stop thinking about the complexities of everything and just_ feel _how good it can be."_

Connor shifted, a small sound escaping him at the phantom hands moving over his skin. He was hot, body tingling in a way it's never done before. Whispering in his sleep, Connor turned until he was on his back, groaning at the soft words running through his head.

 _"Such a good boy for me. How does this feel Connor? If I touch you here what reaction will I get?"_

Connor fought back the sound that rose in his throat, back arching as he imagined Hank's hands moving over him. He tried to hold back the desperate sound that rose in his throat as Hank pressed against him. Hips stuttering up, Connor moaned softly at the idea of Hank pressed against him. Connor knew if given the chance he would willingly give himself to Hank...if Hank wanted him.

 _"Do you know how much I want you? Do you know how much I want to see you fall apart beneath me then put you back together again? Do you even_ care _how much I want to just strip you naked and fuck you until you cum saying my name."_

Connor shuddered, hands moving over himself to replace the hands in his dreams. Twisting against the couch, Connor fought back the desire to moan Hank's name out loud. Information flashed behind his closed eyelids, statistics and random responses were jumbled together as he fought to ignore them for the sensations running across his skin. When his hands moved over his stomach, Connor groaned. Nails across the skin, Connor gasped at the sensations. Shivering in pleasure, Connor let his hands wander as his dream turned down a different path.

 _"Will you let me touch you here Connor? Will you enjoy the feel of my lips as they move across your skin? Let me hear you Connor, let me know just how much you like it."_

"Hank." Connor moaned softly, hands now beneath his sweats. Pushing back the warnings flashing behind his lids, Connor panted as _Hank's_ hands moved over him. Touching and teasing him until he was twisting with desire. How did he escape this fire racing along his receptors? How was he supposed to break free of the teasing touches moving across his skin? "Hank, please." What was he asking for, what did he need?

 _"I could get used to that voice. Is this what you want baby boy? This right here, is this what you're chasing, this feeling?"_

Connor moaned, back arching as his hand closed around his hard cock. Panting with pleasure, Connor's dream gave him what Markus warned him.

 _"They give you everything to be as human as possible. The pleasure and the pain, the upgrades, both physical and systematic will confuse you but give you everything you've been after."_

Hand moving on it's own, Connor couldn't help the small, breathless sounds leaving him. He wondered if Hank would want him like this? Would he want Connor breathless and waiting or would he prefer...

Jerking in surprise, Connor stiffened as he came in his hand. Breath leaving him in a harsh rush, Connor gasped out Hank's name. "Yes, Hank, please." Back arching off the couch, Connor bit his bottom lip, forcing himself to hold in the sounds of pleasure. When he could finally breath again. Connor dropped back onto the couch, panting as if he'd actually run a marathon. Would Hank want to see him like that, did he ever think of Connor in _that_ way? Connor stared up at the ceiling, aware that his thoughts had now taken a turn into very dangerous territory.

Sighing, Connor wiped his hand on the shirt laying next to him. He hadn't been aware of undressing but while in sleep mode he obviously did a number of things he was unaware of. Sitting up, he glanced back over his shoulder. He was pretty sure Hank was sleep so he hadn't been heard. Making a call, Connor picked up his clothes and headed to the bathroom. By the time he'd dressed and walked out, Sumo was sitting by the door waiting. "You can't tell him I left. I'll be back before we have to go to work." Rubbing the large, soft head Connor gave Sumo a small smile. "I just need to figure some things out, I'll be back." Opening the door, Connor wasn't surprised to find a black car sitting by the curb. Glancing down, he gave Sumo a small wave before walking out. Locking the door, Connor turned and walked to the idling car.

"You're ready to talk about it?"

"If you can help me yes, if you're only going to make fun..." Connor frowned at the soft voice, stomach fluttering with anxiety.

"No, I'm not going to make fun of you. Trust me, I understand how you feel. Get in Connor, let's go for a drive."

Looking back, Connor wasn't surprised to find Sumo watching him from the living room window. He missed the man watching him, the look of desperate confusion on his face going seen by Connor. Looking up at the sky, Connor nodded. "Let's go for a drive." He'd called the one person who could help him with his dilemma. If after talking to his friend his feelings were still the same, he would talk to Hank and tell him. Tell him that the thoughts he had about him were more than just platonic...more than just friends. He would tell Hank that what he felt for him was more than he'd ever felt for anyone or anything in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Hank shifted under the sheets, turning at the soft sound of his name. "Connor?" Connor wasn't known to talk in his sleep, frowning in worry Hank left the bed, glancing back at Sumo before stopping at the door. Taking a deep breath, Hank called Connor's name one more time, waiting to see if he would get an answer. The response he received wasn't what he was expecting. The soft, breathy moan wrapped around Hank and refused to let go. It pulled him forward just as his name was whispered again, this time followed by a breathless _please_. Biting back a groan, Hank closed his eyes. Leaning against the wall, Hank forced himself to keep his gaze from turning to the couch. He was pretty sure he could guess what Connor was doing and who was the reason behind him doing it.

Surprised and turned on, Hank took a deep breath before he slowly moved back. As much as he wanted to go and _help_ Connor, he didn't. Hank wasn't sure he'd be able to explain his actions to the other if he woke up.

Easing back into his room, Hank tried to ignore the thoughts seething in his head. Since when did Connor start thinking about _him_ in that way? What would he do if he knew Hank felt the same? Would he let Hank...

"Fuck, all I heard was him moaning." Shaking his head, Hank slowly climbed back into bed. Glancing over at Sumo, he scowled. "Don't give me that look. You should be proud I left him untouched." Pulling the covers up and over himself with a soft huff, Hank sighed. Despite his comment to Sumo, he knew that if he'd been given the chance, he'd have gone into the living room and given Connor whatever it was he'd been asking for.

Punching the pillow in frustration, Hank forced himself to relax. He was to old to start jerking off to thoughts of his partner. But if he were truly honest with himself. He wanted to, if for no other reason than because he now knew Connor...

Thoughts breaking off at the sound of the bathroom door, Hank turned over. He listened as Connor moved around in the other room before leaving and heading back to the living room. Pushing the covers back, Hank eased the covers back. He could hear the front door and Connor talking to someone. Glancing over at the corner, he was surprised to find Sumo gone. "Must be who Connor's talking to." When he heard the soft click of the door, Hank climbed out of bed and hurried to the front window. Where was Connor going, why hadn't he woke Hank to tell him he was leaving?

Shaking his head, Hank watched as Connor stopped at the car idling by the curb. Who was it that Connor would willingly get into the car with them? Scowling in frustration, Hank ran a hand through his hair. He could get dressed and follow Connor or he could let him go and handle whatever he needed to handle. When his phone pinged with a message, Hank turned. Heading back to his room, he glanced over at the bedside table. When his phone pinged with a second message he frowned. "Maybe it's..."

 _Went out for a bit, I'll be back in time for breakfast._

Hank sighed. "So Connor felt leaving a message would be better than waking me up." Hank grumbled, annoyed yet pleased at the same time. Shaking his head, he opened the second message.

 _I will bring breakfast back with me. If there is something specific you want please let me know._

Chuckling, Hank sighed. There was something he wanted alright but wasn't sure how to go about getting it. Shaking his head, Hank climbed back into bed, not surprised when Sumo laid down beside him. "Wish he'd said where he was going and who with, wouldn't worry as much if I knew he was safe."

Hank was sure that whatever Connor needed to do it had something to do with his dreams. Reaching over, he ran a hand over Sumo's head. "Maybe he just needs to figure somethings out? I can wait until he's done that then we can talk." At the dark, silent look from his dog, Hank chuckled. "Ok, fine I'll talk to him tomorrow, right now let's get some sleep."

Rolling to his side, Hank closed his eyes. He wouldn't deny the curl of jealousy at the thought of Connor with someone else. Even if it was just for help, he could have come to Hank. Unless his problem was Hank himself, then he would have gone to Markus or Simon. Growling low in frustration, Hank forced his thoughts away from Connor and his where abouts. If he didn't show in the morning then Hank would go looking for him, until then he would try and get as much sleep as possible before their talk in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you want to tell me why you called me instead of Markus?"

Connor hesitated as he looked out at the passing scenery. Calling Simon had been a chance he'd not wanted to take but felt was needed. "Because for Markus everything is simple once analyzed. This...this is not something I can analyze and a solution be found."

"Does it have to do with Hank?" Simon glanced over at Connor before turning back to the road. "You don't have to tell me if..."

"Yes." Connor said softly, lips curved down in a frown. "He was sleep when I left so I can't be gone long."

Simon nodded as he turned onto a secluded road. "Well, let's go somewhere to help you clear your head. Maybe then you'll find the answers you need."

Connor grinned as he turned to Simon. "You are starting to sound like Markus."

"North said the same thing yesterday. I guess it's possible, we spend so much time together."

Connor didn't miss the light blush covering Simon's cheeks. "Do you love him?"

"I do, more than anyone or anything in this world. Markus makes this life worth living just being here."

"That's how I feel about Hank." Connor said softly, eyes going to the dark, looming building in front of them. "Simon?"

"It's ok, we're not going in. There's a spot in the back, come on I'll show you."

Connor followed Simon from the car, glancing around at the wide open field. "This place looks familiar."

"Most of us come here at one point or time. You were last here chasing a deviant before you rescued Hank." Simon walked over to a small clearing before turning to his left. "Do you remember this path?"

Connor looked around at his surroundings, a small frown curving his lips down. He remembered this place, glancing up and to his right he saw the building where Hank had been pushed over the edge by the deviant. "I do, it was an option I chose not to take."

"Glad you didn't, come on let me show you why."

Following his friend, Connor was surprised to see the small glow of firelight. "Are there people living out here?"

"There are and they all have you to thank for it. If you hadn't let that deviant go, some of these people here would have been found and destroyed."

"So I helped without realizing it." Connor looked over at Simon before following him to a large blue tent. "Simon?"

Simon gave Connor a small smile. "It's ok, there is a human baker that lives here. Markus loves her cakes and I wanted to pick up something while we're here."

Connor nodded, following the shorter blond. When the tent flap was lifted, Connor turned, head lifting at the scents filling the air. "I..."

"I've never seen you here before, smell something you like?"

Connor turned to find a tall blond standing to his right. He scanned him quickly, noting he was an android but not in Connor's database. "Hello, my name is Connor."

"Welcome Connor, my name is Dariq. Is there anything you wish to taste?"

Connor looked around the large tent, taking in the glass cases filled with different cakes, pies, doughnuts, and more. "Hank likes apple pie and..." Frowning in concentration, Connor glanced at Simon before moving forward. "He also likes doughnuts but prefers eclairs, with coffee black." Connor murmured. He looked at the different shapes and colors in front of him. "This is..."

"Have you never tried any of Angelique's sweets?"

Looking back at the stranger behind him, Connor shook his head. "I've never really had the desire to, until now." He stared at a dark blue cake with silver and white icing. "What is this one?" Pointing at the confection, Connor frowned. "I've seen it before."

"It's the base for the _Silver Fox_ cake. Angel named it after a friend of hers from the academy."

Connor frowned as he studied the cake. It reminded him of the one from one of Hank's pictures. "Hank had one, there is a photo on his desk with it and his friends."

"You are the Connor android from Cyberlife, yes? Hank Anderson's partner?"

Connor turned to find a petite, raven headed woman watching him. Dark, unfathomable eyes studied him with interest. "I am." Eyes narrowing, Connor studied the small woman. "You know Hank?"

"Hank is a friend, one I owe for what he has done for me and my family."

Turning back to the display case, Connor nodded. "You're Hank's angel." Connor remembered the stories of the woman who's partner had lost their life saving Hank's. He had been trying to prevent a robbery and Ezekial had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. "He has spoken about you before." Studying the cake, Connor wondered how it tasted. "What flavor of cake is it?"

"It's a vanilla chocolate mix. Very rich for some but not to much for everyone else. Would you like a slice?"

"Would it be possible? I'll still get something to take to Hank but..." Connor could feel his face heating as he glanced up at Angel and Dariq. "It's not to strange for me to ask how you know him?"

"It would be strange if you didn't. The first time Markus brought me here I reacted much as you did. Trust me Connor, this is something you should ask about."

Connor hesitated, unwilling to open himself up to strangers. He was still trying to decide what to do when a small hand pressed against his back. Turning, Connor looked down at the openly unassuming expression in front of him. "Hank..."

"Is why you are here, you feel something for him?"

"I can't think about anything else _but_ him. It's most disconcerting considering most of the time we are together when the thoughts occur." Connor turned from the curios gaze to the small box placed next to him. "I do not wish to see anything happen to him but we are both police officers. It's our job to put our lives on the line. But after Hank was shot..."

"You do not feel the same?"

"I should have been there with him. If I had, he may have never been shot." Connor stared down at the plate in front of him. "The thoughts I've been having of him are not...just of friendship, anymore." Face warm, Connor glanced over at Angel, relieved at her look of understanding.

"He speaks of you when he is here. You are a very special android, Connor, and I am grateful you are with Hank. Do not blame yourself for today. If Hank had been focused he would have never been shot."

"We were supposed to have gone out for the day. Instead, I chose..." Connor stopped, a frowning curving his lips down. "Hank had said it was fine, that he understood..." He broke off at the soft chuckle behind him.

"He's _human_ Connor. He said that because he didn't want you to pity him or think he was forcing you to stay with him. He may have understood, doesn't mean he _liked_ it."

Connor thought about what Dariq said before turning to Simon. "I think I need to get back to the house. I may have made a mistake that needs to be corrected." Picking up the plastic fork in front of him, Connor took a bite of the cake. He paused in surprise, looking down at the slice in front of him. "I've never tasted anything like this." He analyzed the ingredients of the cake, enjoying the taste as well as the feeling it gave him. "I see why Hank has a sweet tooth, this is amazing."

Simon smiled, nodding to both Angel and Dariq as they left the tent. "Connor, did you choose to spend the day at the offices with Markus?"

"I did, it was our day off and Hank was watching a game. I did not think he would be upset enough to go into work." Connor frowned as they made their way back to Simon's car. Glancing down at the box in his hands, Connor felt his stomach flutter in worry. "I made the wrong decision Simon and because of me..."

"No Connor, Hank could have easily stayed at home. He chose to go into work, you did not force him. I can understand why you would feel as if you are to blame. Hank being shot should have never happened but it could have easily been you if you were there as well."

Connor sighed, thoughts going back over the events of the day. He could have chosen to stay at the house but what would he have done? He wasn't sure how to _relax_ with the new upgrades and being in closed quarters with Hank... "I missed my chance." Connor said softly. He'd been wondering about his feelings for Hank when Markus called. It had never occurred to him that he may have hurt the other man's feelings. "I did not think Hank would be upset. He said he understood, I should have made sure he was truly ok with my leaving."

"As Dariq said, Hank understood but that doesn't mean he liked the choice."

Connor nodded, watching the scenery pass by. Letting out a soft sigh, he turned to Simon. "Why wouldn't Hank just tell me he wanted me to stay? I don't..."

Simon chuckled as he turned onto Hank and Connor's street. "Again, he is human Connor and we do not understand everything about them just as they do not know everything about us. From what Marksu has said, humans tend to say one thing while truly meaning or wanting another."

Connor nodded, waiting as Simon pulled up to the house. "Do you think Markus would mind if I stayed home today?" Glancing over at Simon, Connor, frowned. "I'd like to spend some time with Hank."

"I'm sure he can manage a day or two without you. If you need anything else Connor, call. Good luck with Hank."

Connor nodded as he left the car, thoughts on the gray haired, blue eyed man inside. "Thank you Simon, I believe I will need it."


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hank?" Moving forward, Connor frowned. What was Hank doing here?_  
 _"It's just a dream, a glitch in your little, deviant mind that makes you believe he is here."_  
 _Turning, Connor glared in anger at the smirking man behind him. "Elijah?"_  
 _"Why are you here Connor? I did not expect to see you here again..._

* * *

Hank stumbled his way into the kitchen the next morning, head pounding with a headache due to his lack of sleep. He hadn't been able to get comfortable thinking about Connor. He'd tossed and turned until finally drifting off into a fitful sleep, dreams filled with Connor and who he could have left with. He hadn't heard the other come home but Hank knew he was here. Sumo wouldn't be so quiet if Connor was still gone.

Turning towards the living room, Hank started to see Connor laying on the couch. He was shirtless, his blanket laying over his lap. Walking forward, Hank gripped the back of the chair in front of him. Connor was gorgeous when awake but sleep? Hank let out a soft sigh as he studied the silent man. Connor had been this annoyingly goofy android when they'd first met. Hank's initial opinion changing after Connor's refusal to shoot the android at Kamski's.

Turning to the coffee pot, Hank pressed the on button. Glancing back over his shoulder, he frowned as he watched Connor. From the small twitching of his fingers, Hank guessed he was dreaming. Of what he wasn't sure but Hank would admit he was curious to know. After what he'd heard the night before...

Hank jerked in surprise as a soft groan echoed around the room. He _knew_ he should feel ashamed for listening or watching Connor but he didn't. He _enjoyed_ looking at him. The light flush flooding his face when he was nervous or the way he'd bite his lip when he really wanted to reach for his coin. Moving to stand next to the couch, Hank sighed softly. He wanted to lean down and brush the hair off of Connor's forehead. The dark strands made him look younger somehow, almost innocent.

Shaking his head, Hank stepped back from the sight in front of him. Fighting to ignore the temptation in front of him, Hank sat down in the chair next to the couch and watched Connor sleep. He new to most it would seem creepy...almost stalkerish but for Hank and Connor it wasn't unusual. He's woken to Connor sitting next to his bed more times than he can count. Now it was his turn to watch the other sleep.

"Hank."

The sound was soft, almost a whisper, but in the silence of the room, Hank heard it. Stiffening, he watched as Connor shifted on the couch. This was the first times he's ever had the chance to watch him. To just sit in silence and observe Connor freely and without guilt. Until Connor whispered his name. The sound made his body tingle with awareness. It was the same feeling as last night, hearing the soft voice and wanting everything that came with it. Hank wanted to walk over and...

"Please...Hank..."

Fingers curling into the arms of the chair, Hank took a deep breath, forcing himself to remain seated. Connor's whispered plea made him want to take everything being offered to his dream self. The fact that he was allowed to have Connor but not made his stomach clench. What did he do to Connor in his dreams? He obviously enjoyed it or he wouldn't sound so desperate and needy. Shifting his position, Hank watched as the blanket laying over Connor's hips inched down. He stared at the bared flesh in front of him, felt himself harden at the thoughts of marking that skin. Hank wanted to know just what it would take to make Connor fall apart beneath him. It wasn't until a different sound left him did Hank frown. The small sound of pain was out of place for Connor. Especially since he never flinched from pain, whether it's from being shot or punched. Connor was known to be able to handle anything...or so Hank thought. He watched as Connor twitched against the couch, his face contorted in pain. "Connor?" Hank hated that look, had seen it only once before and had no plans to see it again now. "Connor wake up."

Connor shivered as he looked around. How had he ended up back here? He thought he'd left this place behind once CyberLife had been taken over. Squinting through the snow, he searched for the exit. He knew something was wrong when he'd been pulled from his dream of Hank to here. _"_ _Hank?"_ He squinted as a tall, shadowy figure appeared in front of him. Moving forward, Connor frowned. What was Hank doing here? How would he...

 _"_ _It's just a dream, a glitch in your little, deviant mind that makes you_ believe _he is here."_

Turning, Connor glared in anger at the smirking man behind him. _"_ _Elijah?"_

 _"_ _Why are you here Connor?_ I did not expect to see you here again after the new upgrades?"

 _"_ _I did not ask to come here. The last thing I remember was being at home with Hank." Connor glared at the man in front of him. Elijah Kamski, his creator and father in a way, made his temper flare just from his smirk. Turning away from him, Connor looked back at the dark figure in front of him. "Hank?"_

"How would Hank get here Connor? He's not an android, he's _human_. There would be no reason for him to be here."

 _"_ _Tell me why are you here then? Why are you here and why bring me here with you?" Connor kept his gaze on the shadowy figure in front of him. He knew it was Hank, knew that if he could just get close enough..._

"Why do you lust after a _human_? You were created to be their superior, instead you chose not to be. Why is that Connor?"

Glaring silently at the smirking man, Connor looked around him. _"_ _Where are we?"_ He ignored Elijah's questions, deciding to ask some of his own. _"_ _And again, why are you here and not Amanda?"_

 _"_ _Are those the questions you_ really _want answers to?"_

Connor turned at the voice behind him. _"_ _Dariq?"_

 _"_ _I thought it would be easier if I asked Elijah for his help to reach you. Your human, Hank, you must protect him Connor. There is someone who wishes him harm."_

Stiffening in surprise, Connor looked from Dariq to Elijah and back. _"_ _What exactly do you mean by that? Who would want to hurt Hank and why?"_ Connor studied the bright gaze watching him. _"_ _Dariq, if you or Angel..."_

 _"_ _She knows things that we don't understand. And since she is not able to reach you..."_

Connor frowned as he studied the blond in front of him. There was no way of knowing if what Dariq was saying was true or not. But he couldn't ignore the idea that Hank just might be in danger. _"_ _What do I do, if you know how to save him..."_

 _"_ _Just remain with him, if you ever have to leave him alone make sure he is with someone or some place safe."_

Connor nodded, watching as Dariq slowly became unfocused. _"_ _Get out of my head Elijah, you do not have the right..."_

 _"_ _I was simply doing a favor for Angel and Dariq. You do know Connor, I could help if you would let me."_

Shaking his head, Connor remained silent. He wanted to wake up and see Hank. To know that Dariq's warning was unnecessary and that he was alright. _"_ _Let me go Elijah."_

 _"_ _Good luck and be safe Connor."_

Hank watched as Connor jerked awake, a small _o_ of surprise shaping his lips. "Connor? Hey kid, you ok?"

Connor looked up to find Hank standing over him, a look of concern creasing his face. Letting out a soft sigh of relief, Connor turned over, gaze on Hank as he slowly backed away. "Good morning, Hank."

Hank grinned as Connor sat up, a shy grin curving his lips. "Morning sleepy head. How ya' feelin'?" He studied the silent brunette, watching as his LED went from red to yellow, before finally settling on blue. When Connor remained silent, Hank frowned. "What's on your mind Con?"

Connor studied Hank, watching as he grew impatient. "I went to Angel's this morning. The apple pie she made for you is..." He broke off as Hank stood and headed to the kitchen. "On the table."

Hank looked around for the familiar pink box, grinning when he spotted it on the table. "When did you have time to go to Angel's?" Lifting the lid, Hank chuckled to find a slice missing. "Curious?"

"Angel suggested I try it since I enjoyed the cake." Connor rubbed Sumo's head, smiling as the soft sigh from the big dog. "Ready to eat, is that why you came to me?" Connor stood up, the fallen blanket forgotten as he spoke to Sumo. "Why didn't you just as Hank?" He said with a chuckle

"He knows you'll feed him first." Hank muttered. Watching Connor from beneath his lashes, Hank tried to ignore the flush moving up his face. Connor, unaware of his state of undress, was standing in the middle of the living room in a pair of black boxer briefs. Not that that was unusual, what _was_ unusual was that he seemed almost hesitant to move. "Connor, you sure you're ok?" Hank was beginning to wonder if Connor's leaving last night had anything to do with his behavior now. "You seem kind of off?" Keeping his gaze on Connor's face, Hank prayed he wasn't scanned by the other. Not when he couldn't hide his reaction to him.

Connor glanced at Hank before looking for his clothes. Reaching for the sweats, Connor tried to keep as calm as possible. How long had Hank been sitting in the chair? How should he act after his dream last night? When a hand landed on his back, Connor jerked forward in surprise. Turning, he stared into bright, worried blue eyes. "Hank?"

"What the fuck is going on with you Con? It's like one minute you're here the next you're not? Is it those new upgrades? Is that what the problem is? Talk to me Connor, tell me..."

Connor stopped the angry flood of questions by kissing Hank silent. He only meant to quiet the angry voice, not end up pressed against Hank, moaning in surprise. Pulling back, Connor stared wide eyed at Hank. " I-I'm sorry, Hank I don't...I don't understand..."

Pressing a finger against Connor's lips, Hank grinned."So that's what bothering you?" Studying the flushed face, he found it adorable that Connor could even blush to begin with. "You've been thinking about doing that for a while, haven't you?"

"Yes." Connor sighed, eyes closing at the gentle hand now moving through his hair. He'd only wanted to stop the angry tirade. "If I did something out of line..."

"Con, stop apologizing. I've been thinking about it too, honestly. I just..." Hank frowned in frustration. How did he explain to the younger man how he felt without it coming out wrong. "I wasn't sure you'd feel the same. I mean look at me Connor, I'm an old, alcoholic cop who can hardly stand being around other people. What would you want with me?"

"You make me feel human. Despite everything that's happened, you think of me as an equal." Connor said softly. Taking a deep breath, he looked up and studied Hank's wounds. "Last night, the person who shot you, did you know them?"

Hank frowned at the question, thrown off by Connor's soft voice. "Well, I didn't see their face so I can't say for sure. Why, what makes you ask that?" Hank looked down at Connor, confused at the wide, eyed expression. "Connor?"

"Dariq...Dariq said there is someone who wishes you harm." Connor said softly before pulling back from Hank. He sighed as he sat down on the couch. "He said something about Angel knowing things we don't understand but someone wants to harm you." Looking up, Connor tried to keep his features even. Forcing them to remain in his usual passive expression. "Hank, what if..."

Hank frowned as he sat down next to Connor. "Whatcha' thinkin' kid? That the person who shot me _knew_ me?"

"What if the person who shot _you_ was after _me_?" Connor frowned, not liking the ideas now swirling in his head. "The only way to get to me is through you and if they eliminated you..."

Hank watched as Connor flushed in anger, his cheeks filling with color. Hank couldn't help the punched in the gut feeling that hit him. He forced his breathing to remain even, despite the desire to lean over and kiss Connor silent. _Would he like that? A slow, sweet tender kiss or would he prefer something else. Something more passionate, rushed and sloppy._

Hank jerked in surprise to find Connor's hand on his thigh. Blinking, he looked over at Connor, studying the silent brunette. "If they take me out what do they gain? Access to you isn't going to get any easier for them so why..."

"Because I'd give up everything to make sure you're safe. Even my own life." Connor watched as Hank blinked in surprise at him. Looking down, Connor sighed in frustration. He wanted to tell Hank how he felt but now may not be the best time to do so. "If anything were to happen to you..."

Hank watched as Connor seemed to turn into himself. Frowning, he leaned over, waiting until Connor's dark gaze lifted to his. "What the hell is going to happen to me and you're with me?"

"Not all the time, Hank. I wasn't with you last night and look what happened? I'll have to find a way to make sure nothing else happens to you." Connor realized he couldn't ignore Dariq's warning, not when the proof was in front of him. "Hank, can I, umm, can I ask you a personal question?" Throwing caution to the wind, Connor took a deep breath and waited for Hank to answer.

"You know you don't have to keep asking that right? I mean if you want to know something just ask me kid." Hank grinned, leaning back against the couch. He watched as Connor struggled with his words, something new for the usually inquisitive android. "Connor, what's on your mind?"

"I've been thinking, maybe we uh, maybe we could go out and do something today? We didn't get to yesterday and after what happened..." Connor glanced over at Hank, face heating at the interested gaze moving over him. "If you do not wish to, we could always stay here and watch a movie, maybe? I'm not, umm, I'm not sure what you would want to see but..."

Hank stopped the desperate rambling by pressing a finger against Connor's lips. "If that's what you want to do then we can Connor. We're both off today so let's just enjoy it, ok?" Hank knew Connor was trying to forget about yesterday. He could see that whatever Dariq said had shaken the android. "You know, staying in doesn't sound all that bad. We have food in the fridge, right? So we should be set as far as that goes." Leaning back, Hank studied Connor. "What else have you been thinking about, Con? What's really going on in that deviant little mind of yours?"

Connor shivered at the soft words, confused and turned on by Hank's tone. Trying to hide his reaction, Connor glanced back at Hank. "Nothing, really, why do you ask?" He tried to keep his voice even, to hide the thrill of excitement now racing along his receptors.

"You just seem preoccupied, that's all. Not like you to be so unfocused." Hank moved a hand down Connor's back, watching as the slim body stiffened. Hank smiled knowingly as he watched Connor. "You know kid, I've been thinking. What if you stayed here with me, we could share the room. That way you can have your privacy when I'm not here or up late and you'll also know where I am at night."

Connor nodded, eyes drifting closed at the feel of Hank's fingers in his hair. He tried to focus on the conversation but his mind was swirling with how good Hanks fingers felt. When Hank jerked his head back, Connor gasped in surprise, eyes snapping open as Hank leaned down and kissed him. Moaning, Connor wrapped his arms around Hank, pulling him closer.

Hank couldn't resist the soft sighs leaving Connor, wanted to hear more of the soft sounds from last night. When he kissed Connor, Hank knew then that he would do anything it took to get the other in his bed. Even if it meant having to catch a killer.


End file.
